


Happy (belated) Birthday Shuhei!!!

by yuki_chicken



Category: Bleach
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Birthday Fluff, How Do I Tag, Im so fucking sorry Shuhei, M/M, Married Couple, Married Hisagi Shuhei/Muguruma Kensei, The Author Regrets Nothing, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: A very late birthday fic for my favorite Lieutenant ♥️
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Kudos: 13





	Happy (belated) Birthday Shuhei!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gimmekensei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/gifts).



> I started this the day before Shuhei’s birthday but I couldn’t finish it for some reason and the Haikyuu decided to attack me and I kept posting for that mess ((I write IwaOi btw...)) and I finally became a man and decided to finish this at 5:40am

Today was August 14th. 

It wasn’t a significant date to everyone, but to certain people it was a special date.

To one Kensei Muguruma, it was a giant deal of a headache. It was his spouse’s birthday and he had no fucking clue what to do.

In fact, he almost didn’t even remember it was his birthday until Shinji and Rose came bursting into his office and sat down on the couch, staring at him. Kensei ignored them for all of two minutes, before the irritation got to him. He could almost see it now.

_ Kensei was stressed with the ever growing pile of paperwork and he commended Shuhei for being able to do this for a long amount of time. He smiled thinking of the raven and looked at the silver band sitting on his left hand.  _

_ He snapped out of his thoughts and, with renewed motivation, Kensei returned to his work hoping to get out early enough to take Shuhei out for a date. It was the least he could do after all. As he placed his hand on the pile, the Captain’s door flew wide open causing the papers to fly everywhere and scatter on the ground. About ready to curse whoever had caused such a mess, Kensei looked up and was met with two excited blondes, who bounced their way into his office and plopped right down onto the couch. Dammit, it was going to be a long day.  _

_ Deciding that he’d rather spare himself some pain for as long as possible, Kensei pretended that the two of them didn’t exist and went about cleaning up the mess they had made. It worked for all of two minutes before the male grabbed the pen and launched it at them. Damn those two idiots always coming into his office and starting stuff that didn’t need to happen! Satisfied with his work, he smirked in satisfaction at the idiot squeals he heard from behind him. He grabbed the papers and sat at his desk, reaching for the spare pen that he kept. Time to rearm and prepare for the next round of artillery.  _

_ “Well...what do you idiots need, huh? In case you can’t see, I’m freakin’ busy right now and I wanted to finish this and meet Shuhei for a late lunch.” _

_ At the mention of Shuhei their grins widened and the Captain of the Ninth already felt his irritation grow to new soaring heights. At this rate he was going to develop permanent high blood pressure and increasing headaches. Still ticked off beyond belief, Kensei debated on whether or not he should bring his mask out, but thought better of it. Though he didn’t usually answer to anyone, he didn’t want to be scolded by Shuhei for destroying the office and making a further mess of things. In his defense though, if Shuhei was looking for exuscues, he could point the finger at those two idiots and say they caused it first...becaiuse they fucking did!  _

_ Fuck...he was so whipped for his sex on legs Lieutenant. _

_ “So??”  _

_ His train of thought was broken by Shinji, the damn cocky ass horse face. He was grinning at Kensei like he held all of the answers to life itself (A/N: damn I’d like to know the answer :/). Kensei didn’t give an answer, but raised a pierced eyebrow instead.  _

_ “You gonna have some fun during lunch?” _

_ Cue the irritating grin.  _

_ “What’re you talking about? It’s just lunch before the afternoon training sessions with you dumb blondes.” _

_ Shinji and Rose laughed at him and Kensei already felt his hands start to twitch. Both his hollow and him were suddenly at an agreement that it wouldn’t be so bad to lose control and knock some sense into the two Captains before him. Of course once they got the hint and felt the sudden spike in spiritual pressure coming from the Captain, they abruptly stopped laughing and turned to look at him in faint horror. _

_ “Oh no, please tell you plan on taking him out tonight at least?”  _

_ Rose looked like he was about to have an aneurysm when he shook his head in utter disappointment. Shinji still gaped at him, before he suddenly stood up and grabbed Kensei by the shoulders and shook him a bit. _

_ “Dude, do you not realize what day it is today?!?!” _

_ Kensei blinked and looked at the mini calendar on his desk.  _

_ “Wednesday?” Kensei was getting more and more confused by the second and he was so very close to just throwing them both out of the office. He was never going to finish and get to Shuhei at this rate! _

_ “You forgot your own spouse’s birthday!??” _

_ Kensei sat, staring at the two with an eyebrow hitched up and the pen in his hand. Shuhei’s birthday??? It was August 14th. Kensei looked at the calendar and saw that it was marked to the date of August 14. His jaw dropped and felt the pen falling from his fingers and swore. _

_ “Well...shit...” _

_ The two blondes stared at their friend and their jaws also dropped, but in disbelief compared to their friend’s shocked expression. They saw Kensei turning towards them looking at them in disbelief. They both knew that Kensei wasn’t the sort to usually forget such dates, but well- _

_ “Fuuuck!!!” _

_ Yup, it finally hit a certain Captain hard. The blondes both winced and Shinji stood to pat Kensei on the shoulder in some form of comfort. Normally he’d be laughing his head off and trading in some winning bets with Lisa, but well...sometimes moments as tense as this called for some kind _

_ “Oi, dude, breath. You still have enough time to think of something to do for him. In fact, what’s he doing right now? Maybe Rose can go out and find out what he wants from you?” _

_ Kensei stared at the man for a bit before his mouth moved before his brain could process it. _

_ “He’s supposed to be at the training grounds with Mashiro.” _

_ Shinji looked at Rose and the other blonde nodded and made his way out of the office. Shinji turned towards Kensei and placed his hands on his hips. _

_ “Now then~” _

_ *End Flashback* _

As it turns out, even Shuhei forgot about his own birthday. Thank the heavens for that! At least that would buy some time. The faces of both Lieutenants and the seated officers were priceless. Collectively, when the information finally reached their brain, screeched so loud a lot of the surrounding Soul Reapers stopped what they were doing and looked towards the field.

The members of Squad 9 promptly shoved their Lieutenant away from the group and demanded that he take the rest of the day off. They also promised that the third and fourth seat would be able to take his place and finish off the rest of his work. Blinking at the men, Shuhei could only nod and turn to the other Captain and ask about the whereabouts of his Lieutenant. Normally he would be all up in arms since work was his life’s obsession, but the utter surprise of forgetting his own birthday had thrown him off entirely. It was really bizarre honestly to think of his birthday since in the past he had rarely ever done anything for it. If he did ever celebrate it in the past, sometimes he’d get drinks after work with Renji, perhaps even Kira when the other Lieutenant wasn’t completely in the dumps. But sometimes...as much as he appreciated the blonde’s company, sometimes the moping could well...bring down the entire mood of the evening. But it was worth mentioning that while Shuhei wasn’t old enough to be disgruntled by the looming presence of his upcoming birthdays, he didn’t exactly enjoy them either. Birthdays were just another date on the calendar...another reminder that time was passing. 

Getting to the location, Shuhei was a little surprised to see Kira of all people in the middle of the outskirts of the woods near the Ninth division. It was unusual to see Kira stepping outside for a long period of time. After all, it sort of was a quietly held secret that ever since Gin had complimented Kira’s “flawless” skin, that Kira did everything it took to avoid long exposure to the sun. It was well, a little weird in Shuhei’s opinion but then again he did weird things in the past when he had his massive crush on his Captain. Shuhei mentailly groaned at that, but was spared from hovering over the thought too long when Kira finally spotted the tattooed Lieutenant and gave a little wave. Somehow Kira managed to make a happy gesture of waving look depressed.    
  
“Hisagi-kun!” Kira uttered and stepped forward to approach his friend and fellow soul reaper. “I’m surprised to see you here…” He uttered only to be interrupted when Shuhei chuckled softly. “Shouldn’t I be saying that? You’re at my division.”    
  
“Well…” Kira drawled off before suddenly grabbing Shuhei’s hand and dragged him along, straight in the direction of the sixth division. He had the perfect idea how to keep Hisagi busy while everyone prepared for the surprise later.    
  
///   
  
“Sir, can I stop stirring?” Hisagi asked meekly. His knees were starting to ache, and he was pretty sure he was starting to lose feeling in his legs from sitting this way for so long, but the glare coming from a poised, refrained Captain Kuchiki shut him up quickly.    
  
“Keep stirring Lieutenant. The tea leaves must be perfected.”    
  
Kira sighed in relief from where he sat beside Hisagi. This might be a little torturous, but hey...this would keep Hisagi well occupied for the time being. On the plus side, he was helping Renji out too by freeing him from Byakuya’s tight grip on his leash.    
  
///   
  
“HEY!!!! YA’ FUKING MORON!!!! THE HELL DO YA THINK YER DOIN’?!?!”

Well from the screaming that could be heard, it was soon clear as could be that Kensei and Shinji were in the restaurant’s private room. It was the exact spot where they were making the party for Shuhei later on and it was already a bit of a disaster. They both kept screaming at each other as they tried to decorate. If they weren’t yelling at each other, then they were yelling at Mashiro to stop doing whatever she was doing.

Rose sighed loudly and slapped a palm against his face. Hopefully, Izuru and the others were having better luck then they were....

Hopefully.....

///

Back at the Squad 6 barracks, the Captain had finally released the two under the pretense that he needed to make sure that Renji was doing his work. Shuhei was rubbing his arms and sighing. Izuru frowned behind Shuhei and silently apologized to the Lieutenant.

When they left the barracks, they heard a familiar high pitched voice coming towards them.

“Yo~hoo~ Izuru!! Shuhei!!”

The boys sweat-dropped nervously and silently prayed for their wallets and hoped that the voice wouldn’t drag them out to go drinking. They were Lieutenants, they needed to set an example of how to behave while on duty... even though one of them wasn’t even on duty anymore. They still needed to set the example.

Rangiku swung each arm around the two boys’ necks and leaned on each of them. The boys eyed her out and wondered what she was doing. Shuhei raised an eyebrow and looked at his fellow Lieutenant.

“Rangiku, did you run away from Captain Hitsugaya again?”

Rangiku looked offended and actually whacked Shuhei across the head. She crossed her arms under her chest and turned around, huffing at the suffering male.

“Why~....I would never do that to the Captain. This is called having a break from the paperwork!! At least I was doing my paperwork, the two of you look like you were having fun.”

The two looked at each other sharing a side glance before looking at the busty woman.

Shuhei pointed to himself. “I was told to leave my post early and to enjoy the rest of the day actually.”

Then he pointed to Izuru. “I think Izuru is free until the squad’s training session later on this afternoon.”

Rangiku blinked then shouted, as loud as she could.

“HUH?!?! HOW COME YOU GOTTA LEAVE EARLY!!!!! THAT’S NOT FAIR”

The two winced at her tone and tried not to cover their ears.

“The squad members kicked me out when Captain Otoroboshi interrogated me about my birthday plans. When I said that I forgot it was my birthday, the squad members immediately told me to take the day off and that our third and fourth seat were gonna handle the rest of my duties.”

Rangiku blinked. She nearly forgot that it was also Shuhei’s birthday. She would’ve forgotten too if it wasn’t for that emergency meeting earlier. The Lieutenants were assigned to keep Shuhei occupied until later on tonight, while the Captains went to a restaurant to set up for the party. She thinks she might’ve heard Rukia and Renji saying that they were going to rally Ichigo to help with the decorations or something.

If anyone knew Shuhei, they would know that he hated surprises and parties or anything that would make him the center of attention. Call it weird, but Shuhei was one of those quiet supports that were there when you needed them. Since he had gotten married a couple of years back, everyone still wanted to show Shuhei how much they appreciated him.

(Especially Squad 8 and 10. Since their barracks are close to Squad 9’s, the tattooed male had prevented a lot of destruction from happening to both of those squads. Especially when Mashiro and Kensei were involved. You would think that a hundred years in isolation, plus time before that, would get them to calm down, but nope.)

Rangiku put a finger to her lips and hummed in thought. She noticed Shuhei bunching his uniform in his hands, a bad habit he had developed when Tosen left, and nodded to herself.

“Hey, Shu-chan, why don’t you come over and you can help me with the paperwork. You look like you’re itching to do some writing.”

Like a child on Christmas, Shuhei lit up like a Christmas tree and nodded eagerly. He shuffled his way towards Rangiku and stopped, turning towards Izuru and wishing him luck with the practices. Then Shuhei proceeded to rant on what he should do if Kensei and Mashiro got into an argument. Izuru reassured Shuhei that if anything happened, then Shinji and Rose would be there, but the taller male had only blanched.

Izuru decided not to say anything else and just made his way over to Squad 3 to prepare the members. Shuhei waved and then turned back to Rangiku nodding.

“Shall we head off, then?”

///

That was how Toshiro Hitsugaya had found the two Lieutenants a couple of hours later. Shuhei was furiously scribbling on the papers from both stacks, while Rangiku was snoring away with a flush on her face and a sake bottle tucked into her side.

The young Captain’s eyebrows twitched and he brought his hand up to pinch at his temples. He didn’t want to scare Shuhei, lest he accidentally ruin the paperwork. He made a cup of tea and gently placed it on the desk in front of the Lieutenant. Shuhei jumped a bit and looked up, meeting the cerulean eyes of the smaller Captain and gulped nervously. Toshiro tried to convey to the Lieutenant that he wasn’t in trouble and then turned his icy gaze towards his own Lieutenant. Shuhei gulped and ducked down under the desk, hoping that it would provide him with protection.

“RANGIKU!!!!!!!”

The strawberry blonde woman shrieked and fell off of the couch and onto the ground.

“Owwie, HEY PAL!!!! Did you know that you just disturbed my sleep just now?!?!”

“Well, did you know that you’re not supposed to have the Lieutenants of another squad doing your paperwork?”

Rangiku froze at the icy toned voice. She slowly turned around to see her Captain looking down on her with an almost intent to kill. She looked behind the small Captain, hoping that Shuhei would save her, but she had seen him peeking over the desk.

_ ‘...ughhhh that traitor!!’ _

Rangiku tried her best to calm her Captain, but she should’ve known that her efforts were in vain....

///

At the restaurant, the others were finally able to finish decorating and all that was left was to get the birthday boy and it was left to the Ninth’s Captain to hunt down the Lieutenant. He nodded thinking that it would be easy, giving the rest of the people time to show up.

....only it wasn’t as easy as he thought.

No matter where he looked, he just couldn't seem to find his husband.He looked in the usual places that the younger frequented by himself or with others, but the younger just didn’t seem to want to be found. Just as he was about to give up, a memory popped into his head.

_ *~Memory Thing~* _

_ Kensei was growing increasingly annoyed. He had wanted to find Shuhei so that the younger could distract him from wanting to kill Mashiro. It was a surprise that he hadn’t done it yet honestly. _

_ He needed to get away from the office, before he destroyed the barracks and ended up getting lectured by the Old Man. he exited the place and was about to walk away when a familiar voice called out to him. _

_ “Captain?” _

_ Kensei blinked and looked around for the voice of the raven he was looking for and cocked his eyebrow when he couldn't find the raven anywhere. _

_ “Up here.” _

_ Kensei turned around and looked up. Sure enough, the Lieutenant was leaning over the edge of the roof, looking down at the Captain.  _

_ “The hell are ya doing up there? I was looking everywhere for ya?” _

_ The Lieutenant blinked sheepishly and gestured for the Captain to hop up. The older male did so and plopped down onto the roof and waited for an explanation. The smaller male had only shrugged and pulled his knees to his chest. _

_ “Just needed to get away from the chaos.” _

_ The Captain just shrugged and looked at the Seireitei. “So, ya decided to just stay up here? Why though? It’s so weird.” _

_ Shuhei got up and walked towards the edge of the roof and just shrugged. _

_ “I don’t know but being way up high it gives you a different perspective on things. Plus, it feels comfortable in higher places. Like how all of the things that are confusing or messed up, suddenly become clear” (A/N: if you understand this reference then props to you ~3~) _

_ Shuhei turned around and Kensei was greeted by the wonderful sight of the sun hitting Shuhei in all the right spots and a genuine smile from the normally frowning Lieutenant. Kensei felt his heart skip a beat, but ignored it and nodded his head. _

_ If only he knew that sometime in the future he would marry that beautiful boy. _

_ *~End Memory~* _

Kensei looked up at the towering mountain/hill structure of the Sokyoku and flash stepped his way to the top. He looked around until he saw someone on top of the remains of the scaffold. He used a flash step and was behind the person in a second. In the colors of the setting sun, Shuhei looked gorgeous. More than he already was. He plopped next to his spouse and felt the little twitch in his form. Shuhei turned to see his Captain sitting next to him, he relaxed a bit and leaned his head onto Kensei’s shoulder. The older man didn't say anything and just let the comfortable silence settle between them.

He wished that the both of them could stay like this forever, but he needed to get back to the restaurant with Shuhei otherwise Shunji and Mashiro were going to come hunt them down. Reluctantly, the Captain stood up and held his hand out for his spouse. Shuhei looked at his hand and smiled, he grabbed the hand and stood up.

“Would ya join me somewhere for a sec?”

Shuhei only raised an eyebrow at his husband and nodded anyway.

“I’ll go anywhere with you.”

In his inner world, Kazeshini made noises and irritated Shuhei, as usual. In the other inner world, Tachikaze had cooed and awed at his Master’s mate while the Hollow had only twitched and left to his corner of the world. Both Soul Reapers had only told their spirits to keep a lid on it and Shuhei allowed Kensei to hold him close to his chest and flash step away.

///

Mashiro was poking her head out of the door of the restaurant and kept looking out for the pair. They were taking very long and she was getting impatient. An ‘if they don’t get here soon, I’m looking for them’ kind of impatient.

It was a good thing she didn’t have to wait long, cause she spotted Kensei’s silver hair before seeing the couple walking hand in hand towards the shop. She quickly shut the door and bounced back into the room to warn everyone.

“They’re coming!!! And they’re being sickeningly sweet too. They were holding hands and everything. I think Shushu was blushing too.”

The Women’s Association cooed at the cuteness and they were interrupted when Renji slammed into the room and turned off the light prompting everyone to hide away. They could hear Kensei’s rough voice and Shuhei’s melodic one and kept quiet. Kensei slid the door open, while still holding Shuhei’s hand, and led the male inside. The male had only blinked in confusion.

“Kensei? Why is it so dark in here?”

Kensei only chuckled and pecked Shuhei on the lips, causing the raven to blush brightly.

“You’ll see.”

Kensei flicked on the lights and everyone jumped up, blowing confetti every which way of the room. A squeak emitted from the male and he stumbled back, causing Kensei to catch him and steady him slightly, while trying to hold back his laugh. Shuhei frowned and looked at everyone. He was about to open his mouth when Renji quickly stepped up and tried to calm him down.

“Look, Shuhei, we know that you hate surprises or basically anything that puts you at the center of attention. But this year, we wanted to do something that expresses our appreciation to you. You’ve basically saved a lot of our asses a lot of times and put us in place. And I know Squad 8 and 10 wanted to pitch in for you for saving their Barracks when Kensei and Mashiro fight....so yeah.”

Renji rubbed at the back of his neck in embarrassment and Shuhei could only snicker. The bratty redhead that he knew from that one mission years ago, will never change. He hoped that it would stay that way. Shuhei decided to save him by trying to embarrass him even more. He went up to the redhead and ruffled his hair.

“It’s alright. I know what you’re trying to say. Haa~ I hope you never change. I remember how in your first year, you said you were gonna fight all of the hollows during the training and you ran away and screamed so loud. I’m pretty sure even the humans might’ve heard you.”

Renji gaped and looked at his senpai.  _ Did he really just??? _

“Hold on!! I didn’t scream, that was Izuru!!”

It was now the blonde’s turn to sputter in embarrassment and from there everyone was listening to the stories from academy days to current times. They exchanged presents with the very reluctant Lieutenant and he thanked everyone. They also enjoyed the food and drinks that surrounded them. Shuhei didn’t normally stand out or like the attention that came with it, but he was glad to have made an exception to spend time with family and friends.

((His favorite gift came in the form of a bass guitar from Chad.))

((Everyone had groaned at first, but later found out that he was rather good at the bass. Compared to his skills with the other guitar, they preferred this one.))

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so fucking tired 💤 lol 🤣💀😭


End file.
